Distractions
by x0LoveNotex0
Summary: Mush thinks he's found the perfect girl, but things keep getting in the way. The story of Mush's girl last night. Formerly Last Night At Medda's.
1. Met This Goil Last Night

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Newsies...Blah, blah, blah.

Mush began to wipe shaving cream off his face when he heard:

"I smell money!" Mush's best friend, Blink said happily.

Another guy sniffed and stated, "You smell foul!"

Blink turned around and lunged at Crutchy, the boy who had insulted him. Mush quickly stepped in and told Blink, "I met dis goil last night."

Mush drifted off into dreamland, thinking about her. Blink shook him roughly and, rolling his eye, told him, "Get on with da story!"

Mush jerked out of his reverie and grinned at Blink. "She's amazing. So, last night, when we was at Medda's, I met her. She's a waitress there, serves the people in da special boxes. I was up there and we started talkin'…."

Flashback— **Mush was exploring. He'd never been to the top boxes at Medda's and decided to give it a go. The other guys were starting to play drinking games, and he wasn't too fond of them. He'd had a lot of bad experiences while drunk. ****He climbed up the stairs, hoping that the rooms would be empty. He didn't want to get kicked out. He opened the door to the first room, and glanced around. No one was there. Perfect. He stepped inside and closed the door, took one step and tripped over a chair leg. Mush swore as he regained his balance.** "**Who're you?" ****Mush whipped around and stared at the owner of the voice. It was a girl, about his age, with light brown hair and a glare. **"**How long have you been in here?" He asked her, amazed that he hadn't noticed her at all. **"**A lot longer than you have. Who are you and what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well?"** **He vaguely noticed that she didn't have a New York accent. "Uhh, I'm Mush and I was just uhh, exploring." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, miss. I'll just, uhh, get going."**

**She smiled at him. "You don't have to leave. I was just trying to study." She saw the look that crossed his face and finished, "It's just History, the most boring subject in the world. By all means, go ahead and distract me."**

"**I'd love to distract a pretty goil." Mush grinned flirtatiously at her. She blushed. "By the way, pretty goil, you know my name, but I ain't got a clue what yours is."**

**She blushed again, embarrassed. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. My name's Nicolette. You can call me Nicky, though. Only my teachers call me Nicolette." She made a face.**

**Mush grinned at her and asked, "So, can I call you Nick, den?"**

**She grinned and opened her mouth to reply when the door swung open. Medda stood in the doorway, smiling at them knowingly. "So, Mush, are you trying to chat up one of my waitresses? I could have you thrown out for misconduct." She winked at him.**

"**Well, I _was_ trying to chat her up, but you walked in and ruined da moment," he said, grinning.**

"**And were you letting him, Nicky?"**

**Nicky nodded, laughing. **

"**Well, don't let me interrupt, then. I'll just be off. Oh! By the way, Mush, the boys are leaving in five minutes." Medda smiled and waved as she left. **

**Mush shot her a glance. "So," he asked, looking at his fingernails, "do you think I could distract youse next time I'm here?"**

Yay! I love Mush. I'm writing this one w/o Hollywood (whose stories are amazing). Review and tell me what you think. Nicky's not a Mary-Sue, but if you think she is, please review and let me know.

-Note


	2. At The School

**Disclaimer:**Nothing's changed, people! I still don't own Newsies!

Mush finished telling his story and grinned goofily at Blink. "Don't she just sound amazing?"

Blink rolled his eye and nodded placatingly. "Sure, sure she does, Mush."

Mush punched his arm and grinned playfully at him. "You just don't understand da woikings of da heart, my dear Kid Blink," Mush said dramatically.

Blink sighed and nodded, playing along. "Youse right, Mush. I hafta go fall in love and learn what it's like den, don't I?"

Mush nodded wisely. The two laughed as they made their way out of the lodging house and to the distribution center.

As usual, there was a scuffle between Jack and the Delancey brothers. Jack won, of course, and the newsies bought their papes and headed out to a good day of selling. Mush and Blink decided to sell somewhere new for a change, so they wandered around and ended up near noon with a pretty large crowd outside of an official-looking building.

Mush only had about five papers left when Blink finished selling and a clock tower nearby chimed noon. At that point, the doors to the building they were selling near were flung wide open and a multitude of girls strolled out quickly. Mush heard the noise of the girls and looked up, and then went back to selling papes. Suddenly, he whirled back around and stared at the crowd of teenage girls. He grabbed Blink's arm. "Blink! Dat's her. Over there! Nick!"

Blink scanned the throng. "Where? What's she look like?"

"White blouse, long black skirt—"

"Mush! They's all wearing black skirts with white blouses!"

"Well, _sorry_ for not noticing, Blink!"

"It's kind of obvious!"

"Well, I wasn't looking at da other goils, I was only looking at—"

"Excuse me?" A new voice entered the conversation.

"Nick," Mush finished, and grinned at her.

"May I please buy a paper, sir?" Nicky winked at him, grinning.

Mush handed a paper to her. "One pape for da pretty goil."

She blushed and handed him a penny. He took it and asked, "What are youse doing 'round here?"

"I go to school here," she replied, smirking at him.

"Hey looky here, Blink, I told you this was a great place to sell papes!" Mush grinned. "So, dis is Nicolette, and Nick, dis is me best pal Kid Blink."

"Well Kid Blink and Mush, this is my best friend." She waved over a girl. "This is Kid Blink, and Mush."

The girl curtsied, and Blink gave her a mock bow. "Call me Blink, please." She laughed.

"Boys, this is Camille."

Once the introductions were made, the small group stood around and chatted for a while. They were all startled when a lady appeared in front of the school and began ringing a bell loudly.

Nicky scowled. "Well, that's us. See you two later, maybe."

Camille said goodbye quickly and shot her best 'smoldering glance' at Blink before she followed Nicky into to building.


	3. The Cheesiest Line Ever

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I hate disclaimers._**

_By the way, I love reviews. So **thank you** if you reviewed my story, and if you didn't, please do so. Now on with the story!_

The next day, Mush and Blink were planning on going back to visit Nicky and Camille. They made their way to the distribution center. Jack wasn't there yet, so Blink strolled casually up to the window and asked for a hundred papes.

Weasel looked at him and smirked. "That'd be sixty cents, now."

Mush joined Blink at the window and stared at Weasel incredulously. "Are youse serious?"

"Mr. Pulitzer thought you lousy kids wouldn't mind," Weasel said, sneering.

Mush and Blink looked at each, dumbfounded. Mush was devastated. How was he supposed to eat now? He barely made enough money to survive, and now he would make even less.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna buy your papers?" Weasel barked at them, glaring.

Mush turned around and trudged away. Just then, Jack strutted into the distribution center. Blink immediately started to complain to him. Somehow, Jack managed to convince them all to strike against The World. They were all caught up in the fervor and excitement. They were going to show Pulitzer and Hearst that they didn't own the newsboys. Jack's new friend David was reluctant to join in, but Jack persuaded him to help him lead the strike. While Jack went to confront Pulitzer, Mush went to the bowery to alert the newsies there about the strike, all the while thinking of Nicky. She was probably waiting for him, he thought as a clock struck noon. He missed her. He barely knew her, and he still felt badly for breaking an engagement that wasn't even official.

Because the strike started on a Monday, the newsies could stay in the lodging house for six more nights. Kloppman collected rent at the beginning of each week, so all the boys had already paid their money. Mush laid awake and thought of Nicky. Above Race, Blink was muttering in his sleep. Mush smirked as he heard the word "Camille." Finally, Mush fell asleep.

In the morning, Blink and Mush headed out early to find odd jobs that they could do to support the strike. They found work right across the street from the distribution center. Blink didn't seem too reluctant to find a job in that area.

They had just finished moving heavy boxes and equipment for an old man who ran an antiques shop when the clock chimed noon and girls began filtering out the doors of the school building. The man paid them for their work and sent them on their way.

From their vantage point across the street, Mush could see Nicky and Camille standing, facing the distribution center. Mush grabbed Blink and the two boys started to quietly sneak over to where they were. When Mush was right behind Nicky and Blink was behind Camille, Mush and Blink grinned at each other.

"What's two pretty goils doing around here?" Mush asked, lowering his voice dramatically.

"I dunno. Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" Blink answered, grinning.

Nicky and Camille whirled around, glaring. "What do you wa—Oh! It's just you two," Nicky said, sighing with relief.

Camille grinned cheekily, winking at Blink. "I don't know about you, Nicky, but I thought they were big, bad men coming to ravage us in a dark alley."

"Maybe dat is what we's gonna do," Mush said, laughing.

Nicky smiled at him flirtatiously, "What are you waiting for, then?"

At that moment, the bell rang for the evening edition, and different newsies could be seen buying papes. Jack and the other newsies, sans Mush and Blink, walked up to them deliberately, scowling.

"Uh oh," Blink sighed. "Looks like trouble."

"Yeah," Mush agreed. "You goils better get outta here. There's prolly gonna be a fight. We's gonna hafta soak da scabs."

Camille looked confused. "Why is there going to be a fight? And what are 'scabs'?"

"Scabs is the people we's up against," Blink said. "And, uhh, we'll tell you goils why we'se fightin' dem later." He looked at Mush nervously as the brawl began to swell in vigor and fervor. "I mean…without Spot…" He trailed off.

Mush grabbed Nicky's hand. "You two betta cheese it, okay? I don't want youse getting hurt."

Nicky chewed her lip anxiously. "Do you think you'll be okay?" She asked Mush.

"If you promise to go to dinner with me tomorra, den I think Ise'll be okay."

She blushed. "I'd love to."

"Hey," Blink grinned down at Camille. "Would dat stupid line ever work on you?"

Camille snorted. "Are you kidding me? That has to be the cheesiest thing in the world!" She looked at him uneasily. "If you want me to come, you'll have to say something a little more original."

Blink grinned. "So, Camille, would ya like to accompany me ta dinner tomorra?"

"Sure!" Camille said, smiling flirtatiously.

Nicky glared at her. "You know that was the most uncreative line ever, right?"

Camille just shrugged. "It was better than what you got!"

Mush and Blink grinned at each other sheepishly. "Well, it woiked, didn't it?" Mush offered up unconvinvingly.

**A/N Okay, the former title kinda sucked, so I changed it. And the summary. Hope you liked the new chapter! Read and Review!**


End file.
